OC list
by nightwish-shadowstalker
Summary: This is purely for reference, because people are sending me reviews saying, "Who is this? Who's that? How did they do this?", et cetera. It will be updated as and when new stories are uploaded.


**OC list:**

**Danger Days**

1. Sarah White/Kerosene Skye:

28 years old, green eyes, naturally black hair, loads of tattoos.

Wide knowledge of martial arts, plays guitar, owns motorbike. Talented computer hacker.

Intelligent and viciously sarcastic with it. Twisted sense of humour. Fiercely loyal to her friends and adopted sister Sophie; would die for them. Heartbroken over what older brother Danny has become.

Very much in love with Party Poison, and it's definitely mutual.

She's the Destroya; starts the second wave and defeats BL/I for good.

2. Louise:

30 years old, blue eyes, blonde-brown hair.

Not particularly bright, gets by under BL/I and is in no hurry to mess up the system. Sweet, cares about Sophie. Sometimes wary of Sarah – instinct?

Never found after the second wave.

3. Sophie White

17 years old. In the BL/I re-education section.

Clever but not particularly so – apathetic. Doesn't really care about anything except her sister.

Sarcastic, wry sense of humour. Survives the second wave and ends up living with Sarah and Gerard, possibly disabled? Something happened, because Sarah still looks after her.

4. Danny White

32 years old, green eyes, dark-brown hair.

Wide knowledge of martial arts but rusty from lack of practice. Was a Killjoy, Heartbreak Squadron, but caught and converted.

Clever, but burned out. Apathetic – seems sad about what has happened but feels little if any remorse.

Found dead after the second wave. I think he switched sides at the last moment and piled in on the side of the Killjoys, but we never find out for sure.

**Belleville NJ**

1. Jessie Iero:

17 years old, black hair, brown eyes with gold flecks. Born vampire – becomes a true demon at the end. Bass player, knows some guitar.

Her brother Frank is her closest friend/confidant/band mate.

Wry, clever, lateral thinker. Very tough, very fast and really bad to get in a fight with, because she won't stop until you concede or you're unconscious.

Issues surrounding the death of her parents – cold bitter hatred of the man who killed them. Takes brutal revenge when wronged. Vicious.

Likes Andy Hurley (drummer).

**Stargate SG-1**

1. Matt:

26 years old, black hair, black angel wings tattooed on his back.

Extensive martial arts training from years of being bullied – will do whatever he thinks necessary or sees fit.

Been through too much – abused as a child, parents killed, bullied, had to kill his best friend, beaten up by Christians…

For all that, he's smart and fiercely protective of friends. Inured to violence, creates issues with friends who are shocked by what he will do to defend others.

Adores Daniel, and would happily die for him – nearly killed in one story because of their love (evangelical Christians spoiler alert).

2. The girl (False Madoka):

17 years old, light brown hair, hazel eyes. Skinny. Dislikes violence.

Wearing white full length dress with long sleeves.

Not actually the angel Madoka – the Go'auld have hijacked her to use against SG-1.

She's pretty, clever and despises the Go'auld. She knows they are not true gods, but also knows that her people will never believe her and will denounce her if she says this.

Becomes friends with Daniel – he listens to her and helps her.

3. Madoka:

Ageless Ascended being. Long brown hair, no iris or pupils – she's blind.

Wears full length white dress with long sleeves.

She visits Daniel in a dream/hallucination/vision and shows him what might happen – potential for series ender.

**The Mysterious Adventures of a Time Lord and a Vampire**

1. Sarah Lee Black:

19 years old, dyed black hair, pale. Brown eyes. Lots and lots of tattoos.

Tall, wiry, fast rather than strong. Clever and independent. Wise beyond her years.

Outcast – never fitted in as a child, and now as an adult refuses to conform at any cost. Doesn't believe in love – hurt too much by James (her ex). Kind of maybe falling for the Doctor… and he's fallen for her as well.

**Doctor Who/Torchwood fics**

1. The Wraith

826 years old. Tall, painfully skinny, black/dark brown hair and blue eyes, this time round at any rate. 83% Time Lord, 12% Dalek, 3% human. Hybrid made for the Time War, 'sleeper agent' who went rogue. DNA constantly falling apart and repairing itself.

Was a Time Agent at some point in his life. Thief.

Plays guitar, may or may not be the secret member of MCR. Fast runner, limited telepathic abilities, fiercely protective of anyone who can't defend themselves.

Quite possibly addicted to some fairly nasty drugs in previous regenerations – almost certainly clinically insane.

In love with the Doctor, probably has a crush on Jack. Close to Ianto, but it's probably only friendship. Complicated history with the Master/Koschei – very bitter and angry, would likely murder him given the opportunity if it wouldn't break the Doctor's heart(s).

**Sherlock fics**

1. Alix 'Matthews'/Moriarty

Short, skinny, dark brown hair that she dyed bright blue at one point for a bet. Very fast runner who is completely at home on London's rooftops. Black belt in various martial arts.

Smokes pot regularly, has taken illegal drugs in the past.

Has a degree in psychology. Manic-depressive.

Maybe a little bit in love with Sherlock, and he's probably a little bit in love with her too, not that either of them would admit it. Close friends and would happily die for each other – he's saved her life, she nearly died saving his (sorry, spoilers for 'The Aftermath'.)

Married to Greg Lestrade – he is probably what she needs, keeps her grounded etc.

Intelligent, seen too much. Cynical but not jaded.

Jim's brother, but they're not actually blood relatives – James Moriarty Senior had his first son by wife who then died, Alix was born to the second wife as the result of an affair.

**Hero of War**

1. Lily 'Rat' Rattigan

Brown hair, dip-dyed black at the ends, brown eyes. Tall, lean, viciously sarcastic.

Bullied in school, family history of psychosis and depression. Physically very tough, fast, years of training from fighting in high school.

Only really friends with Sam/the band and would defend him with her last breath, although she'll still slap him.

Radical atheist, liberal, anti-gun, potential anarchist as doesn't trust either main political party.

2. Sam

Blond-brown hair, green eyes. Tall, strong, muscular.

Protective of Rat and mistrustful of most people after seeing how Rat was treated by them in high school. Atheistic, liberal views.

Pressured into joining the army by his mother – carrying on father's memory (he was killed).

3. Sam's mother

Blonde hair, green eyes, all-American. Short and a little overweight.

Evangelical Christian, pro-army, pro-Republican. Always been popular, probably a cheerleader in high school, and used to getting her own way.

Can't stand Rat.

**Make It Stop**

1. Sarah

16 years old, dark hair, brown eyes. High school student.

Clever, strong, violent when cornered. Always listening to music – keep the world at a distance.

Used to be happy – when people found out she was a lesbian, they turned their backs.

Has been suicidal.

2. Josh

17 years old, black hair, dark brown eyes. High school student – same year as Sarah.

Probably not as smart as Sarah, but he works harder.

Was popular – someone posted on Facebook a photo of him kissing a guy, and he became an outcast overnight.

3. Mikey Locke

16 years old, blond hair, green eyes.

Popular, happy-go-lucky. Bully. Freaked out when people fight back.

Used to be friends with Sarah and abandoned her.

4. Beth Green

17 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes.

Popular, happy-go-lucky. Bully.

Used to be friends with Sarah and abandoned her.


End file.
